1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device to be used with a barrel or other receptacle which improves the method of use and usefulness of the barrel or receptacle for household, commercial, or industrial refuse or debris.
2. Background of the Invention
Receptacles, which tend to be heavy and/or cumbersome, are difficult to maneuver. This oftentimes makes it difficult to move, or otherwise manipulate, the receptacle. For example, a common problem encountered with the use of receptacles, such as barrels used to contain household, commercial, and industrial refuse or debris, is that it is difficult to remove the refuse from the barrel and to reposition the barrel for normal use once the refuse is removed. For example, when emptying a trash barrel, oftentimes a user must turn the barrel upside down, and then reposition the barrel to an upright position once the refuse has been removed. This can be difficult, for example, where the barrel is heavy and/or cumbersome, and when the barrel is in an awkward position relative to a user. Grasping the barrel on its sides, or by its handles, oftentimes does not provide a user with sufficient support, causing the user the lose hold of the barrel. Additionally, grabbing onto and lifting traditional receptacles can cause a strain on the arms and back of a user. Accordingly, what is needed is a device that allows a user to gain a stronghold on a receptacle, whereby movement and manipulation of the receptacle causes less of a physical strain on a users back and arms.